


Refusal to Engage

by anesor



Series: Star Wars Snippets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone falls apart, Fix-It, Force-sight, Gen, Padme-lives, grim choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: In every battle and war, there comes a time when cutting your losses is the best choice.





	Refusal to Engage

  
“Senator. You’re safe.”

Padmé looked out the window instead of meeting Master Kenobi’s eyes as she gestured him inside. The blare of different news services lent a surreal background to the sight of the Jedi’s home burning. “Yes, I have had no disturbances here. The Chancellor put the Senate into recess until further notice and there is a lock down.”

The Jedi stepped inside and closed the door quietly. He gazed quietly at her larger girth in the only comfortable robes she had. “You can’t think he will _ever_ return power if the two thousand made no impression. I have a bad feeling about this, so many paths lead to even greater ruin on this dark day.”

Padmé sat down heavily, her feet feeling so bloated, and threw back a bitter look at the older man. “I studied enough history Obi-Wan. I can guess the script. Where’s Ani?”

“I don’t know. I have not seen him since I left to find Grievous, when all my men tried to murder me. I get back and there is an emperor and I am outlawed for all my efforts. You must have seen him more recently.”

Her face looked troubled. “I can’t tell you where he is, Master Jedi.”

“ _I don’t want to know, Senator._ If we meet today, neither of us will be more than walking corpses, and you will die.” He sighed and grew visibly calmer. “The day is lost, we must regroup and preserve hope for the future. Especially your children.”

_Children?_ “How? Never mind.” Padmé took a deeper breath. “I can talk to him. He would never _hurt_ me, or our child..ren. He _likes_ children.”

Obi-Wan took her hands and looked her in the eye. “He’s been convinced, somehow, to follow the emperor. Sith magic, or hatred of the Council and due process. If we want to fight for your family and democracy, we must leave now, before the trap finishes closing.”

“I can’t leave him!” Padmé cried angrily, feeling sick.

“ _There is no Anakin_ right now! He is the Emperor’s fist and has killed… killed so many. So many.” He nodded toward the Temple. “That is no longer a haven or school, it is a tomb. I’ve walked through the bodies, seen the security records. You don’t want to see them, but you can see it later if you insist. The invaders showed no mercy for younglings or noncombatants. We _must_ get you away from Coruscant, and even away from Naboo. The emperor will be stronger there.”

“Can’t Jedi stop this emperor?” _I want my Ani back, want him out of this nightmare._ Jedi always saved her and her people. _This can’t be real._

Obi-Wan’s face broke apart and he let forth a single sob. “No! _No…_ I felt them all die here and others keep dying far away.  It is too soon. The only other remaining Jedi I know of, ordered me to kill Anakin and the Force cried out again. We must _regroup."_

The usually calm and stoic Jedi was weeping without seeming to notice, and that convinced her. Padmé embraced the older man, not knowing what to say and feeling lost.

Obi-Wan shook. “I’m not sure I can live knowing such a bright light is swamped in darkness and leaving him there. My sweet and kind Padawan has Fallen, fallen so far and so fast.”

Padmé didn’t need the Force to feel how heartbroken the older man was.

“Maybe I should face him… carry him away from the Empire. Not like there’s any place now for a Jedi Master in the new ord...”

The words of grief shifted and Padmé realized she did not like the trend and she shook him by the shoulders. _"Stop that._ If I have to let him go, _so do you._ Help me pack and we’ll take my ship away. We can contact Bail and a few others in a few days. Where should we go?”

“Tatooine,” came in a whisper.

“But Ani hates it there.” Even if he has family there.

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> The one time Obi-Wan listens to his bad feeling.
> 
> This came into my head just when I wanted to go to bed. It may be twealed later, but maybe I can go to bed now...
> 
> Characters property of Lucasfilm/Disney. No profit is made from this story.


End file.
